Andromeda
Andromeda (Andromeda GMD in-game) is a very famous extremely skilled Scottish player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He has created several levels including The Ultimate Phase, an infamous mega-collaboration, and the monochrome Nine Circles level, Poltergeist. He rates the demons he plays, similar to that of AleXPain24 and Zobros. However, he confessed that he hacked some of these levels on August 19, 2015, and sought acceptance from the Geometry Dash community.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo9Am95NKcs Unfortunately, he eventually quit the game due to the community stressing him out. Recently, after he quit for around a year, he has continued to upload and continued to beat more demons and showcase levels. Levels Unrated Levels * Catastrophic 144Hz - A fixed version of Catastrophic for 144Hz users. * ChristmasClysm - A Christmas-themed remake of Cataclysm. * Dear Nostalgists v8 * elianna * Glitch - Hop 02 * Geometry Dash World * Cheeky Clubstep * ICDX Copyable - A copyable version of Ice Carbon Diablo X. * Lunatic Doom Machine - A collaboration with Optagonus. * Stereo Demoness X - The original, unnerfed version of Stereo Demoness. * Skyfall Genesis - A collaboration with Ashes. It is dedicated to Glittershroom. Easy Levels * XMas Challenge (starred) - A short Christmas-themed challenge level. Harder Levels * Electro System (featured) - A collaboration with Dz3Ser. * Interstellar Speed (featured) - A collaboration with Edge. * Night Adventure (featured) - His first level ever created. Insane Levels * Chipperly (featured) * Space Invasion (featured) - A level inspired by the classic arcade game, Space Invaders. Demon Levels Easy Demons * The Robotic Rush (featured) - A buggy collaboration with Thawe. Medium Demons * Summer Breeze (featured) - A collaboration with XeNone87. Hard Demons * ChipWorld (featured) - A collaboration with EVAD3. Insane Demons * Poltergeist (featured) - A difficult remake of Nine Circles. Extreme Demons * The Ultimate Phase (featured) - A 1.9/2.0 mega-collaboration with 14 other famous creators. Upcoming Levels * 211 - A collaboration between SrGuillester and Etzer. * Duststorm * Fun Tonight * Lunatic Hell Machine - His sequel to Lunatic Doom Machine. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Area 211 * Boss Mode * Classical VIP - A difficult remake of Nine Circles. * Inevitable Doom * Parousia - A planned 2.0 mega-collaboration with Serponge, FunnyGame, DreamEater, and several other unnamed creators. * Space Annihilation - A sequel to his 1.9 level Space Invasion. * The JanuS Requiem - His sequel to The JanuS Miracle. Trivia * Like ToshDeluxe, he has made several game-plays of impossible levels which are made through practice mode, cuts, start positions, and auto parts. * He has re-beaten Cataclysm and Ice Carbon Diablo X without hacks. * He is trying to re-beat all levels he previously hacked and has succeeded. *He is one of the only popular Scottish players in Geometry Dash. *He is the only non-Korean player in GW. *He currently resides in Inverness. * He has now beat almost every major demon he had hacked, apart from Necropolis. * He has appeared on an episode of meet... with Csx42gaming. * He created the hardest part of the extreme mega-collaboration Phobos. * He uploaded one of the earliest previews for an extreme mega-collaboration Aerrakkor (later to be renamed Project Aerrakkor). Since then, numerous previews have appeared across the creators but after about a year not much has been heard about it. * He recently got 85% on Bloodbath. * On January 8, 2017, he announced himself as the verifier of 211.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C0Ra1lNFk8 * He has beaten: The Ultimate Phase, Poltergeist, Breakthrough, Ice Carbon Diablo X and Cataclysm. * In astronomy, the Andromeda Galaxy is a spiral galaxy approximately 1.5 times the size of the Milky Way, and 780 kilo-parsecs (2.5 million light-years) away from Earth. It is the closest galaxy to our Milky Way Galaxy.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_Galaxy Videos .]] References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players